


No Better Love like This

by cloudy_skies



Series: hearts with enough room and love to give [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pets, Polyamory, Romance, pregnancy reveal, the pets know whats going on before everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: One would think Yuri Plisetsky knew his own body better than anyone else but that doesn't seem to be the case. Not when Potya the cat and Makkachin the poodle are all over him and have established themselves as his personal bodyguards and Victor and Yuuri (but mostly Victor) get bullied in the process during their line of duty.





	No Better Love like This

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to their original creators.
> 
> Warning: Themes of yaoi/boys love, polyamory/shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships, omegaverse and mpreg and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness, and timeskip’s… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> Music: “Love like that” by Lambc  
> 

The signs were subtle but rising the longer Yuri endured them. A string of fatigue here, a loss of appetite there, followed by an occasional bout of nausea depending on how much willpower Yuri used to keep his meals down. Despite Victor and Yuuri being worried for their mate, Yuri summed up his symptoms as mere side effects due to overworking himself at the rink and focusing on outside projects as well as losing sleep due to spending too much time on his phone throughout the night. It made the most sense to him but it wasn't until Makkachin and Potya began to interrupt the pack’s daily routine that everyone began to question what was really happening to Yuri.

Puma Tiger Scorpion (or Potya) was Yuri's feline companion and a package deal when it came time for Yuri to join his mates and move into Victor's St. Petersburg condo. The furry addition to their family was anticipated and she took well to Makkachin despite everyone's worries. Much like the poodle, she was generally sweet to everyone she encountered but Yuri was special and thus he took top priority of her affections. That wasn't a surprise to anyone but what did raise a few eye brows was when suddenly she began to bare her claws and swipe at Victor with a low hiss whenever he came too close to Yuri whilst she occupied his attention. Her behavior also extended to Yuuri as well as anyone else who visited their home and the pair were thoroughly dumbfounded to be forbidden from touching their mate as Potya guarded Yuri from atop his lap like his own personal bodyguard.

And as if rubbing salt further into their aching wounds, Makkachin constantly took to lying beside Yuri, whether it was next to him or at his feet. She would take as much space as she was allowed to and swiftly became his ever attentive companion next to Potya. Her sudden attachment to Yuri left Victor pouting and slightly envious but there was nothing neither he nor Yuuri could do to change her mind once she sat her bottom down close to the blond.

“I swear, I really don’t know what’s gotten into them.” Yuri said one day at the bar table during breakfast. As usual Potya took her place on his lap, her body pressed closely against his stomach while Makkachin sat dutifully beside him with her head placed beside the feline. 

“Well there must be something going on if they’re acting this way.” Yuuri pointed out. Standing next to him, Victor frowned, looking from Makkachin’s untouched food bowl to the canine in question. “Don’t you think so too, Victor?”

Victor simply sighed, nodding his head in agreement. “They’ve been this way for weeks now. And I miss being able to hold our precious Yurio.” He complained and Yuri tried not to gag but still made a face at him anyways.

“What do you suppose they’re thinking?” Yuuri continued to ask, looking between his mates. As if they had an answer…

Yuri snorted. “That’s a stupid thing to wonder—if we were Dr. Dolittle don’t you think we would have asked them why they’re behaving this way by now?” He snapped.

The bite in Yuri’s voice was unwarranted but this was the Russian punk they were dealing with and he was no traditional omega by any means. However, before Yuri could fire anymore biting words at his beta mate, Victor jumped in between the two, moving around to place his hands on top of Yuri’s shoulders to hold him in place in case violence ensued. “We need to be at the rink soon, no?” He interrupted, hoping the change in conversation would sway their minds elsewhere. 

“I suppose.” Yuuri replied awkwardly. “The sooner we get there the less likely Yakov will yell at us.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “Doesn’t matter what time of day it is or how punctual we try to be, he’ll yell at us regardless.” 

The distraction seemed to work, with Yuri now groaning about the arrogant juniors Yakov had taken in as Yuuri took their empty plates over to the sink. However, Victor failed to notice Potya stretching up from Yuri’s lap and the feline swatted at his hand, adding a hiss at the end as her ears flattened back in warning. The contact of Potya’s paw tapping at Victor’s hand with a glide of her claws across his skin, added with the menacing gaze she sent him had Victor scrambling backwards with a yelp and beside Yuri, Makkachin whined, getting up on all fours. 

“Potya!” 

“Victor!”

“Ah! It’s alright! I just forgot that Potya doesn’t like me touching our Yurio anymore!” Victor exclaimed quickly with a nervous laugh.

“Are you alright though?” Yuuri asked, walking back to him and taking Victor’s hand to inspect it while Yuri cradled Potya close to his chest and began to scold her softly.  
“It’s hardly a scratch, no damage at all see.” Victor replied with confidence but both his mates continued to frown.

“Honestly, what’s gotten into you two lately?” Yuri remarked, lifting Potya up so that the two were at eye level. Potya in response meowed softly at him and she butted her head against his cheek, nuzzling his face roughly as she began to purr. Her sweet reply was painfully heart wrenching, making it difficult for Yuri to stay upset with her and he sighed deeply as a result while Potya’s eyes glinted under the light. This he didn’t miss but regardless, he placed a well-aimed kiss on top of her head anyways. “You odd little thing…”

  
X  


When it came time for them to leave for the rink, Potya was frantic as she weaved around Yuri’s feet. She yowled in protest as he got ready and rubbed against his legs the entire time. Makkachin was lucky to be able to leave the condo with the trio but it didn’t mean Potya was any less happy about being left behind for an extended amount of time even though the poodle would be there to accompany him in her stead. Once they all piled into the car, Makkachin splayed herself across Yuri’s lap in the backseat and instantly, Yuri began to pet her head without batting an eye.

Arriving at the rink less than ten minutes later, Yuri had Makkachin’s leash in hand, the poodle walking closely beside him. And she stayed glued to him. Following him around through the locker room to when he sat down to pull his skates on and fasten them tightly. The only place she couldn’t follow Yuri to was on the ice and she paced around the rink, following him as best she could; all the while whining softly the entire time. 

“Oi Victor, what’s up with your dog?” Mila pointed, leaning against the sideboard. “She’s been acting rather anxious since Yuri stepped out onto the ice.”

Victor’s gaze turned towards his beloved poodle and sure enough there she was standing on her hind legs with her front paws hanging over the edge of the rink’s frame, her eyes following Yuri’s every movement. “That’s a question we’ve all been wondering for quite some time now. Her and Potya…” He replied with a sigh—the concern evident in his voice and Mila looked back at Yuri once again. 

Yuuri then slid up beside Victor, a troubled expression on his face. “There’s a cause to be worried, I’m sure… But I have no idea what it could be.”

“I agree. You don’t think it’s something we did to him? Maybe that might be why Potya and Makkachin won’t leave him alone!” Victor said aloud. “They don’t trust us!”

“But didn’t he complain about being sick recently?” Mila commented. “What did he catch? Food poisoning? A flu? A cold?” She listed, counting the possibilities with her fingers and the couple huddled closer to her, putting their heads together.

“None of those if I were to really think about it...” Yuuri answered. “But he’s experienced most of the same symptoms.” 

“He has been grouchier lately if that’s anything to go by considering how much bite he had this morning.” Victor added. “And I must say, I didn’t think his temper could get any worse than it already is!”

“And he’s been super tired and aching all over, I remember him complaining about that too.”

“Then there was vomiting! And it’s happened quite a bit during the morning!” Victor reminded Yuuri and the pair nodded their heads in agreement all the while Mila’s expression began to turn sour. 

Were they that oblivious, she thought to herself. It should be obvious right? The answer was plain as day wasn’t it? Even the animals knew!

“Oi, when was the last time Yuri had his heat?” Mila hissed between them, her words sharp and cutting through the current conversation like a knife. 

Instantly the pair went slack and as the gravity of their rink mate’s question truly began to settle in their minds, their eyes went wide at the realization they hadn’t considered before. 

“Yura!” The couple practically screamed at the top of their lungs.

Yuri just coming out of performing a quadruple salchow, stumbled ever so slightly on his landing at the sudden exclamation of his name and seeing this, Makkachin began barking loudly as a result, jumping and pawing vigorously at the board separating her from him. Standing up straight, Yuri turned—mouth open and ready to yell at his mates for ruining his concentration but the two were already on him; with Yuuri moving swiftly to embrace him from the front and Victor from behind him. 

“W—what the fuck has gotten into you two?!” Yuri shouted but it was difficult for him to think while being enclosed between his mates. He didn’t know whether to be angry or confused. But despite his confusion, Yuri’s arms instinctively wrapped tightly around Yuuri’s waist and he laid his head back against Victor. He inhaled deeply, the scent of his mates filling his lungs and clouding his mind as their strong presence warmed his heart immensely. 

“I almost didn’t notice it before since Potya and Makkachin were guarding you so closely but you smell delightful, Yura...” Victor murmured, nuzzling the side of his neck.

“Watch it, we’re in public…” Yuri whimpered softly, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to contain himself and prevent his knees from buckling. He felt like he was falling but he knew the two would hold him up and keep him steady. 

Yuuri moved to softly kiss his blushing cheek. “Behave yourself, Victor.” He scolded lightly, his hands moving to caress his face. 

“Let’s just go home…” Victor whispered softly between them. “And we’ll talk about it there?”

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked, opening his brilliant green eyes with a furrowing brow. “We just got here.”

“We need to stop by the store first, Victor.” Yuuri added; his voice urgent this time. 

“Yes, yes.” He agreed. “We need to be sure.”

“Sure of what?” Looking back and forth between his two mates, the worry only continued to increase in Yuri. “Hey, can someone explain to me what is going on?” Yuri barked as Yuuri took his hand and began to lead them off the ice. Once he was taken over to their bench, Makkachin came running towards them at top speed. Coming to a skidding halt, she settled her paws on top of Yuri’s lap and began inspecting him, nosing his stomach in particular. The poodle’s actions left Yuri baffled and he was even more curious to see both his mates watching the exchange fondly. 

“Is there something I need to know about?” Yuri asked, sounding uncertain as he tried to hold Makkachin back from licking his face but he was powerless to stop her.  
“I think from the way you’ve been feeling to how protective Potya and Makkachin have been around you, it would seem that you’re carrying something very precious inside you—don’t you think?” Yuuri finally said, taking a seat beside him as he reached out to hold his hand and lace their fingers tightly together. 

Victor too, followed suit and sat down on Yuri’s other side. Both men wrapped their arms around him and seeing the glittering expressions they wore and the relief in Makkachin’s eyes did Yuri truly begin to understand what Yuuri’s words meant. If they were expecting a heartfelt moment that very second, his mates and Makkachin were most certainly very mistaken. Taking a deep breath, Yuri broke free from their grasp, immediately standing up and he turned around to face them with a scowl. 

“We’re not going to jump to any conclusions!” Yuri yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the three. “If what’s happening is what I think we’re thinking, we’re going to the store! Now hurry up already! I want to get this over with!” He shouted, stomping his foot down as the blade of his skate clanked sharply against the ground. 

The sound of the blade against the concrete rang and instantly Yakov turned his attention towards them, his face growing red. “Watch what you’re doing to your skates! Those things cost money!” He exclaimed loudly. When Yakov finally realized the three mates were sitting around doing nothing, his temper only continued to climb. “And what the hell do you think you’re doing outside the rink and slacking off?! All three of you get back out onto the ice! There’s still work to be done!”

The head coach’s booming voice caught everyone in the rink off guard. Yuuri especially scrambled to his feet and bowed his head in apology. “Sorry coach Yakov but we have important matters to attend to!”

“It involves our future!” Victor cried, standing up as well. “So if you don’t mind, we’ll be taking our leave now and quite possibly will be gone for the rest of the week!” He added happily. 

“Ehh?! Are you abandoning me coach?!” Minami exclaimed, his eyes instantly glossing over.

“Oi, what makes you think you’re taking a week off too, huh?!” Yuri snarled but Victor would hear none of it as he forced his mate to sit back down and take his skates off. “Wait! Yuuri and I are one thing but you can’t just dump Minami to the side! He’s your student too!”

“It’s alright, Yakov and Mila can take care of him for me!” Victor beamed before looking over to the redhead. “Right Mila?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got you covered but you owe me one!” She hollered. “Now get out of here you love birds!”

Yakov was almost speechless. He shouldn’t be surprised, he really shouldn’t but he was and it was almost comical watching his face distort into a variety of expressions. “What the fuck kind of future could be more important than your careers?!” 

“We’ll tell you as soon as we find out!” Victor replied merrily. The trio slipped into their shoes and shoved their gear into their gym bags as fast as they could and just as quickly he began ushering his partners towards the exit with Makkachin following beside them. “Bye, bye Yakov! I promise we’ll be back soon!”

“Vitya get back here and tell me what the hell is going on!” Yakov screamed at the top of his lungs but his words fell on deaf ears. 

“Coach! How could you leave me behind?!” Minami cried, skating towards the edge of the rink in a pathetic attempt to chase after them. 

Sighing, Mila skated over to Yakov, her arms crossed as amusement danced in her eyes. “I wouldn’t worry too much. I’m sure they know what they’re doing and if anything we might be congratulating them soon enough. Just you wait and see.” She said with a wink.

“Huh?! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Yakov shouted at her.

Mila winced, skating backwards from the head coach in an attempt to run away. “You’ll know soon enough!” She insisted, quickly gliding over towards Minami next. “Alright Minami, you’re in for a Russian style Spartan work out by yours truly!” She grinned wickedly as the twenty-three year old turned and began to quiver in fear.

  
X  


The drive to the drug store was intense and even more frightening for them was when they picked up what they needed. Yuri couldn’t bring himself to grab the item in question himself and so he and Yuuri forced Victor to do the deed for them. They should have known he’d purchase more than one but it was necessary, they had to be as sure as possible that this was really happening to them. Yuri didn’t look to see what brands Victor got his hands on. He was too embarrassed to see them but as soon as they reached the condo and he began the short journey towards the bathroom with the plastic bag full of goods in hand; his head felt dizzy and his heart pounded even harder in his chest.

Potya followed him into the bathroom while Makkachin stayed in the living room to keep Victor and Yuuri company. It was the first time in weeks she didn’t stay attached to Yuri’s side and Victor gathered her up into his arms as soon as he could while they all waited on their blond haired mate to return to them with the results. The waiting felt excruciating—almost painful really. Yuuri sat there staring at nothing, his eyes distant and next to him; Victor hid his face in Makkachin’s fur. Then finally, after what seemed like an eternity, when they heard the door to the bathroom open they couldn’t help themselves from straightening up, wearing expressions full of anticipation for the answer to come. 

“They’re positive. All five tests came out positive. I’m pregnant, you guys.” Yuri said. And as soon as those very words left his lips, Yuri couldn’t help but feel his knees grow weak and he struggled towards them—one shaky foot step at a time. But he didn’t have to struggle towards them for very long, not when Yuuri and Victor surrounded him instantly and held him tightly.

“I can’t believe it. I’m so happy.” Victor cried softly.

“Our family is getting bigger.” Yuuri whispered. “We should probably consider finding a house soon to make up for the lack of space.”

The three of them crumbled to the ground onto their knees but they still held on tightly to one another and Yuri’s eyes began to fill with tears. He should have expected as much, he thought, sniffling. “So we’re really going to go through with this?” He asked, his voice weak.

Victor instantly pulled back, somewhat shocked. “Of course we are.”

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.” Yuuri said and yet there was no denying how quickly his confidence began to shrink. “Unless, this isn’t something you’re ready for. Are you?”

“Oh Yura, we didn’t stop to consider how you would feel…” Victor noted, dejected now. The man was selfish—he’d always been especially years earlier when Yuri was still a teenage coming into his own but the man had been working on it. Being less selfish that is.

Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat, finding it hard to look at his mates; he scrubbed at his eyes to wipe away the annoying crocodile tears. He was the omega in their pack and he entered this union knowing that somewhere down the line he would carry their pups. Or at least Victor’s, that much he was certain of and Yuri knew in his heart that Yuuri would love them unconditionally, regardless of who the father was. But deep down, no matter how difficult it would be, Yuri had vowed that he was going to have the pig’s babies too. No matter how long it was going to take them. 

“I told you before—I want to be the only one that carries both of your pups. The only omega in your pack to do it…” He finally replied, his cheeks flushing crimson now. “Whatever happens—happens and I want this pup. Besides, Potya and Makkachin are already invested.” He reminded them, their animal companions already coming around to join them.

Potya especially began making a fuss, meowing and nudging at Yuri and Makkachin somehow managed to squeeze herself in between him and Victor. The three of them couldn’t help but laugh and Yuri took Potya up into his arms to hold her close.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Yuuri remarked, smiling between his mates. “How they knew even before we did.” 

“It certainly is.” Victor agreed and Potya meowed as well, causing him to chuckle. “It means that our little bean was already very much loved and will be loved even more now than ever.” He said, squeezing Yuuri’s hand and pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead. “I bet you there’s more than one in there though—I just know it.” He added with a grin and poked at Yuri’s stomach.

This Potya didn’t like and she hissed sharply at him, her tail flickering wildly. “Oi, watch what you’re doing, I’m carrying fragile goods here and I swear I won’t save you if Potya decides to attack!” Yuri shouted. “Besides, two is pushing it so there better be just one baking in the oven.”

“Now, now let’s not argue.” Yuuri tried to pacify the two by shoving Victor out of the way and placing himself in the middle. “I doubt it’ll be good for the baby…”

Unfortunately Victor in particular wasn’t listening and he continued to open his mouth without thinking. “But when you consider how your last heat played out, I highly doubt there could be just one little bean growing in there.” He pointed and Yuri saw red.

“I swear I’ll hit you, Vitya!” Yuri screamed this time, the walls shaking from his voice as Potya hissed again and Makkachin took a leap at her master with a bark to stop him from upsetting the blond any further. 

The animals and Yuuri were definitely going to have their work cut out for them in the coming months. But as Yuri mentioned, Potya and Makkachin were already invested and they couldn’t wait for the next addition to arrive in their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed that. I've been watching too many Dodo video's on Youtube, especially the ones with kids and animals and since I felt inspired I thought this oneshot would be a great introduction to a series of other oneshots I'm developing that are going to be set within the same AU. I don't know when the next one will be up so keep your eyes out for a surprise or two in the near future. 
> 
> On another note, this is my first A/B/O & multi/poly relationship fic in awhile, so wish me luck because I feel extra rusty. If you have any questions or concerns just drop a comment and I'll do my best to get back to you as soon as I can. PS: Thank you again for reading.
> 
> 1/13/18 - I decided to edit and add an additional scene to tie up a plot hole for future chapters. Fu, fu, fu.


End file.
